


reminisce

by yuyuuyuyuu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, George Has Narcolepsy, George Sleeps A lot, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Messed Up Clay | Dream, Minecraft, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Not, Open Ending, Or atleast implied, Or atleast little comfort?, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is Protective of George, Yearning, and a bit of an asshole, bc why jot, because I said so, dream team angst, dreamnotfound, i don't know how to tag sorry, i have no idea anymore, i like angst and crying lol, regretful, the fall of l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuuyuyuu/pseuds/yuyuuyuyuu
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Before the fall of I'manberg, Dream says good bye to George for the last time. Sapnap is caught in the middle of it— more likeallof it, and it hurts. It tears them apart.George just wants Dream to stay, he can't.⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not _great_ at writing angst, but for a while, let's pretend i am. also, this ended up being longer than i wanted it to be :]

The sun is setting in L’manberg by the time Dream leaves. He searches around the vast field, looking for a specific man as his hands shake at the possibility of everything that’s just happened. The threat he pulled against the citizens, finally agreeing to burn this god _damn_ country to the ground.

Then he finds him, a man that’s planted near a stream of water. Sapnap’s probably noticed him, but decides to remain numb to their encounter. Dream however, isn’t here to play. “Where is he?” He asks, and Sapnap’s shoulders slump in dismay.

He turns around, the look of strained emotions clearly visible on his visage and he lifts himself up from near the body of water. Sapnap dusts himself off, his mind fighting on whether or not to answer, considering he knows exactly what Dream is asking him about. After clearing his throat, he gives an answer in a hushed toned his eyes watching the dirt, “Asleep, you know how he is.”

Dream quirks his eyebrow, a bit taken back, “Oh, still?”

“Yeah, he— _Dream._ Are you actually going to..” Sapnap struggles to finish his question on _what the fuck is Dream doing_ before the other interrupts him, clearly not up for small talk or questions. Dream’s white mask is staring at him in the face and it makes Sapnap uncomfortable, a man he could read so clearly in the past now feels like a stranger to him.

“Take me to him.” Dream keeps it simple.

“What?”

“I want to see _George,_ take me to him, Sapnap.” _A bit more desperate than he likes, but it works._ There’s this hint of anguish in Dream’s heart as he struggles to put his words across his mind fighting against each other to decide what’s the right thing to do as it repeats a mantra of _George George George George George George George._

There was a stone caught in Sapnap’s throat, an itching feeling of nausea bouncing through his stomach. He _trusts_ Dream, no matter how many times Dream will slip an axe towards his throat, he wants to trust Dream. But George — if Dream hurts them, hurts _George,_ Sapnap would have nothing left. It was simple to see that no words were able to leave his throat, it was too delicate of a situation. 

Dream could see that as well, even with his poorly animated mask, Sapnap could see the shadows — the absolute _devastation_ that was unfolding beneath the visage. Dream’s hands curled into a tight fist, and he stepped forward, _oh my god._

“I won’t — you _know,_ you know I won’t do anything to him. _You know._ ” The words seemed more shaded than other things Dream had said. Sapnap didn't know what was worse, the fact Dream sounded so betrayed, or the fact his tone seemed like he was trying to convince _himself._

Sapnap caught a laugh in his throat, realizing this situation seemed more serious than the others. Given the fact Dream seemed angry, Sapnap didn't want the same anger that he showed to Tubbo earlier directed at him or George. He gulped defenseless, his palms growing clammy at the thought of George seeing Dream again, someone whose been cut off from his life for the past few weeks.

Recently, George’s narcolepsy has grown to a drastic state. The man can barely stay awake for a matter of six hours, needing more sleep than the average _anyone._ He was always asleep in their home, _their home, the one that is only Sapnap’s and George’s._ Even now, he wanted to take George to the festival, accompany him and let him have his fun, but he had fallen asleep.

Sapnap didn't blame George for it, the stress from his uncrowning was melting down all of George’s walls and mental immunities, causing him to grow weaker. He looked shaken most of the time, it scared Sapnap, terrified him. Which is why he can’t just hand the reins over to Dream, the whole cause of George’s augmenting stress, he can’t just assume that everything will be fine. 

George — he would be happy. The amount of times he has called out for Dream in his sleep outweighs all of the times that Dream has hurt him, and that _pains_ Sapnap. Once. _Once wouldn't hurt._ Just once. A final goodbye, of a sort.

“I — _fine._ ” It stuffed itself out of his mouth, the words didn't stop there, “But. You have to be careful, he’s _not well._ ” Dream’s face had straightened up at that notion, he watched as Sapnap’s eyes flared just a little bit. There was a pause in the world for a moment before a gentle nod. Sapnap nodded back, his normal ribbon felt tighter around his forehead as he led Dream to _their_ home.

There were no more words exchanged between them as the two men, _close friends?_ made their way to the mushroom house. Something that George had help from Quackity to make, but it wasn't too long that it turned into a home for George and Sapnap. It was still adorable, with mushroom blocks surrounding every single room, it was so _George._ It looked used, comfortable, like someone had already made their mark there and it made Sapnap happy.

It was the one place where Sapnap could pretend everything was the same, that Dream isn't out there, possibly trashing up another country. It was the only place where Sapnap could watch George sleep, rest his eyes for the many moments without the missing puzzle piece of their trio. It was a home, but everything with George was a home, so it made sense.

As he led the way, he could notice Dream falling a bit short behind him. He was observing everything around him in a timely manner, from the side of his mask, Sapnap could see that he had his face contorted into a tight frown. Before he could ask, maybe make small talk, they had already arrived at their destination.

The two doors were placed between logs, and light emitting from the crack on the bottom, _was he awake?_ Dream cleared his throat and Sapnap opened the doors hastily, the smell of cocoa beans and black dye filled the air around the pair. It felt out of place to have Dream there, and it was obvious to see the man had felt the same.

Dream shuffled uncomfortably, before following behind Sapnap to the ladders leading downstairs. There was a tight scent of red mushrooms that was orbiting through the room, bouncing on one scent to another. It was suffocating. The stairs lead down to a room, a room that was surrounded to the brim with red mushroom blocks and bricks. 

It was pretty, obviously from George’s taste considering the older had a fascination with red mushrooms and their color, even though he couldn't see red. It was a comforting room, but what caught the air out of Dream’s throat was at how full it seemed. There were objects everywhere, from cauldrons to occasional chests, to crafting tables and small plants that were scattered across the room. And —

George.

There was a large bed, pushed against the wall to the opposite side of their descent from the ladder. The light in the room itself was dimmed, the room seemed guarded away from any type of interaction with others, it seemed protected. Although the room was poorly lit, most likely to ensure a pleasant sleep, it wasn’t difficult to draw your attention towards the lump on the bed.

Dream’s eyes were wide, it was hidden from the thick mask that was plastered onto his face at this point but, there was excitement spread through his chest. He took a step forward before a hand angled right in front of his torso, stopping his pathway. Dream turned his head to meet Sapnap’s look, that _terrified,_ wrathful look that shook him down to his knees.

“Be gentle. _Please,_ or I’ll take you out of this house myself.” There was anger in his tone, Dream would sense it and it nearly sent his heart into flames but there was nothing else he could do other than nod. Comply so he can make his way towards George. Sapnap nodded back, the pair making their way towards the red bed.

It was funny how widespread the color red was throughout the room, even though George couldn't see it. There were small huffs heard from the lump once Dream started to get closer. Small breaths that vibrated the shadow on the bed, up and down in a heady manner. And then — he was there.

George, in his sleepy, cozy glory. He rested comfortably against the pillow, his hands hidden to the side under his white blanket. His hair seemed longer, more messy and scattered around the pillow. His normal shades were placed to the side and Dream could see the small beauty mark that usually was hidden under his right eye. His eyes — they were closed and he looked so, so _safe._ He looked dead to the world, more than anything but Dream would say beautiful. His lips were inched more under the blanket, and his jaw was hidden along with it. 

Dream released a breath, one he didn't even know he was holding in from the moment he had walked into this house. George was okay, more than okay. He knows, he knows that stripping George of his position had hurt the man, to the point of a breakdown. 

He doesn’t regret what he did, it was for George’s sake anyways but he wishes he kept them both by his side. There was nothing you could do about the past, and Dream knows that but a part of him wishes, he pleads for a difference in the past. This was the first time he had properly seen George since their small departure, only seeing Sapnap a few times after.

Dream assumed that George didn't want to see him and it didn't make sense to him, but he let it be. He knew that Sapnap was watching him, with that same betrayed look that adorned his face every time Dream walked by. It made him angry, why couldn't they — could they not see he was doing this for them? All of these stupid wars.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Sapnap reached his hand out towards George, and Dream caught it quickly. The dark haired looked at him, a questioning look on his face.

“What?”

“Don’t — don't wake him up.” He pleaded, he wanted to. If George woke up, he wasn't sure he would be able to do what he needed to do.

“ _No,_ you can't say that. You came here, you need to talk to him.” Sapnap choked out, his voice was fuming in and out of breath from the sudden confusion.

“No — _listen,_ ” The two men talked among themselves, his voices raising higher with each reply, not noticing the moving presence from the bed beside them. There was a small shuffle and the men continued as a quiet yawn filling the room.

It was heard to deaf ears, the constant commotion between their voices had caught themselves in a vocal duel, their breaths were getting heavier.

“What — what the fuck do you mean, Dream? You have to talk to him, you _need_ to,” _One last time._

“There’s no ‘need’ to! He looks fine, I just—” Sapnap’s hand gripped onto Dream’s wrist, wrapping tightly in a threatening manner.

“You just what?! Tell him your goodbyes while he’s asleep and never see him again? Dream, you can’t be—” A low whine chimed through the room, freezing the gust of irritation between the two men. They turned back towards the bed, _oh._

_George_ closed his eyes tighter, a quick glimpse of hurt phasing over his face before being replaced with his hand. He turned over onto his back, before turning back over to face Sapnap’s and Dream’s side. His eyes, first seemed mobile, but then fluttered open in a lazy fashion. A small hum resounded from his throat, it seemed parched.

Dream and Sapnap were frozen for a moment, panic rising into Dream’s chest and settling in an ugly, _ugly_ swirl before —

“Hey Gogy,” it was gentle, like talking to a wounded animal, “Ya’ feeling alright?”

From George’s point of view, his eyes still seemed cloudy and muted from his colorblindness, there was nothing more than a few shadows that filled his vision at the moment. One he recognized as Sapnap, the other seemed taller, more hunched over. He yawned, before reaching one of his hands out of the thick blanket, trying to find another. After a moment of searching, his hands had grasped onto the bottom of Sapnap’s shirt, in a tight grip, he moved the man closer.

“Sappy, who’s ‘ere?” It wasn't too long before his sleepy murmur was answered with a light hum, before a hand gently unclamped his hand from Sapnap’s shirt. Sapnap’s right hand replaced it, holding onto it instead. For a moment, George was distracted. He felt cozy and warm with no care in the world. His best friend was next to him, looking at him as if he had hung the stars in the sky and George thought, _this is enough._

There was no answer for a while, only an aura of tranquility spread out through the red mush-room. George hummed his throat again, his eyes were starting to clear up now. Perhaps the other presence was Quackity, it would make sense, considering he had been at George’s constant company for the past few weeks. He’s spent most of his free days talking and making George laugh, _he liked Quackity and Karl._

His thoughts were caught off when a rough, yet weirdly lenient voice spoke, “Hey George.” The latch he had on Sapnap’s hand loosened and the sudden vibration of it all had rendered him sober-less from sleep. There was one word that was repeating in his brain, like a constant mantra. _Dream._

And there he was — the man himself — in all of his lovely, poetic glory. His mask was tightened around his face, and his usual hair was covered up by the hoodie. The same hoodie, it was mostly likely green but to George, it looked yellow. Even from behind the mask, it was easy for George to analyze Dream’s mannerisms. The constant pattering of his shoes, that bounced him on his feet every second. The way the mask seemed to be tied more harshly, showing that Dream wants to keep his personal feelings to himself as much as possible.

There was a dam in his heart that was struck, all of that feelings of grief and betrayal were floating on the riverbank, but that sudden rush of lake water had drowned it all. But it was normal for George, Dream seemed to drown him with a single look.

There were no words exchanged between them. No matter how sober his emotions felt at the moment, the constant drowsiness that accompanies his narcoleptic soul would always get the better of him. He could already feel himself slipping, just a tiny bit. Words were caught up in his head, he didn't know how to cultivate a simple sentence so he went for the easier solution out.

“ _Dream,_ ” he choked out, there was a resounding wince from Sapnap, and George knew how pathetic he sounded. He didn't care, _Dream! Dream is here._

“Can I — _sorry —_ can I talk to you?” George angled his head into a light nod before looking back at his intertwined hands with his best friend. He gave Sapnap a smile, it was weak, but he hoped it put forth the message that George was trying to send.

“Okay. I’ll give you two privacy _but don't_ overwork yourself.” George hummed in delight, Sapnap ruffled his hair in a fast motion before walking across the room towards the ladders. The pair watched him leave completely before they were both left in a desolate room, nothing filled the air but silence. From the wall against him, he could hear the sound of rain collapsing against wood. It was raining, _how nice._ George tried to sit up, but felt vertically challenged when he pulled his body up, a sudden heat of heaviness filled his muscles.

It wasn't too long before a warm hand held onto George’s back and helped him sit up as he placed a pillow behind George’s back for more comfort. George watched as Dream struggled to say things, anything. There was nothing to be established between the pair, not too much needed to be said but why was Dream stalling? George felt a bit guilty, he was hogging up the bed, and moved himself over a bit. He signaled towards the edge of the bed, where Dream can sit comfortably while facing George.

First, there were hints of hesitations in the actions he was going to commit in a few seconds, but he continued on. Dream sat down onto the edge of the bed, pushing his right thigh in a triangle position to face George. 

_George,_ George. He looked beautiful. There was something about barely-awake, still blinking tiredly George that shook Dream to his knees. Maybe it was the clouded over eyes that glanced at Dream like he had hung the stars. Or maybe, the flushed, cherish lips that Dream wanted to devour with his own. Or, it was simply because it was George. And Dream wanted that. It renders him speechless.

“Why’re you here?” George was the first to break the awkward silence between them, a nervous smile settling on his lips when Dream looked away. He pulled his hands out of the blankets and leaned over, grabbing Dream’s right hand. There was a slight flinch from the aforementioned man, and he looked back up at George. Dream shook his head, the momentum causing his hoodie to slip from his head to fill out his usual dirty blonde locks. They were messy.

Dream ran his fingers through his hair, “Uh.. I just.. wanted to see you,” He paused, looking into George’s eyes for a reaction but there was nothing, “I.. I guess, just for that.”

“Oh.” George noted, his vision flickered from Dream over to his lap, his hand tightening around the other's. For a moment, he inspected it, rubbing his thumb vertical above his wrist. He laughed, “ _Dream._ Your hand’s really cold.” He didn't notice it at the start due to the tension of the situation between them, but Dream was freezing. Despite his hoodie, it seemed to George like he was touching an icicle.

“Am I?” George’s head snapped up from the younger’s hands, the endearing tone of the voice had thrown him off. He should be mad, he should. Dream had humiliated him in front of everyone just weeks before, calling him a baby for getting upset when he was removed from Dream’s side. He should be upset with Dream, he should be asking him for an apology but at the moment, it seemed like the blonde’s voice would be enough.

George smiled, it snatched his face before he could even stop it, “Yeah. You are.” The mask was still hiding everything that Dream was trying to push back and it was so obvious for George. All of the regret and emotions that he wants to keep away from those who can use it against him, destroy it against him. But around George? It felt foreign, he was used to Dream, _his Dream,_ to show even most naked feelings of his. Used to comfort him whenever overthinking got the better of him, or when a nightmare had shaken him down to his boots and he needed a good hug. 

He was used to dropping everything if it meant Dream can be honest to him, and perhaps that's why it hurt. The fact that Dream won't show himself to George anymore. 

A spark of bravery was shot through George and he released Dream’s hand from his grip. His hands were shaky, but carried more courage than any of the rushing feelings pouring in and out of his heart. He grasped onto the edges of the clay mask, it stopped right above Dream’s chin. He looked directly through the mask, but the other didn't make any effort to move away so he inched his hands further back.

Reaching the black tie at the back, George leaned forward to remove the tight knot and Dream leaned into his touch.There was a bit of discomfort, since his body was still not used to moving around too much. The clay mask fell between the men with a light _oof_ from the soft blanket. Before George could look up, there were arms wrapped around his waist in an unyielding hold and a cold nose pressed into the crook of his neck.

The sudden embrace had caused George to collapse against the pillow, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Dream’s face was knotted into George’s neck, and his hair was tickling his chin. He did nothing more than wrap his hands around Dream, and lay still. This was — maybe, this was enough. It wasn't too long before a light damp had marked onto George’s neck, accompanied by more tears. He bit onto his lower lip, letting his other hand wander into Dream’s locks and rubbing it softly.

He stroked his hair, rubbing against a bump from an injury that Dream had gotten when the three of them were young. When he’d gotten himself nearly dead from falling into a mirror, thankfully the only thing he had to remember from that terrible experience was a scar. A chuckle caught in his throat when he felt the weight against him move, just slightly before pulling away from George’s warmth.

_Wait, wait, don't. You'll leave again—_

“George.” Dream, on the other hand, was caving inside. He knew, he knew if he talked to George again, he would _melt._ Drown completely in all that is George, the good, the bad, the selfish, the needy, everything George. Coming here was a mistake, something he can’t take back, but these words, he needed to get out. Perhaps his heart will be loosened, the weight will lessen and he will be able to breathe for the first time in years. Perhaps— perhaps, this will be for the better.

George responded with a nod, something so delicate and Dream wanted to cry again. His eyes were fairly pink, from the sudden tears that had burst through when George finally uncovered all of his fears. The faded scars that outlined his face, the one running over his nose and cheekbone, the one that trailed from his neck and down his turtleneck. His messy hair, the same hair that George had so gently, _so gently,_ run his hand through. He wanted to be grateful, because he knew he did not deserve this serenity.

He did not deserve George, no matter how much he yearns, no matter how many wars he wins. 

“George. _George._ I—” he’s looking at him, the brown eyes are burning him, haunting him, “I’m destroying I’manberg tomorrow.” Somehow, it was easy to see that this was not the reply that George had expected. And it wasn't.

George expected a _I came back to you_ or something, something that would make his heart ache. Not something that slumps down his shoulders, something that makes his eyes cream with watery drops. There's a wind of fury that rushes around his stomach, it extends above and flares out in a mix of irritated gazes and stiffened words.

“What?” There’s a moment of pause before he realizes that Dream is serious about this hilariously dangerous idea. “Dream, what?” He tries, he screeches low. 

“I have to.”

“No, no you don't. Dream, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Tommy _!_ He—” Dream clears his throat, red filling his cheeks at the mention of the teen, “I’manberg. It's not something we need, it doesn't need to be here.”

There’s pure friction in his next words that run through George, a mixture of pain tinged into it, “But _then,_ why did you come back? _Dream, why?_ ” 

The aforementioned shook his head, his hair doing the same in a fond bounce. “I just. I wanted to see you, **okay?** I’ll go now.”

He stands up from the bed and George lunges forward to grip onto him, finally finding a hold onto his right wrist. He shakes his head in a furious manner, the body aches paining him from the sudden moments. He pleads, he begs, “Dream, _please._ You can’t be serious, don't be stupid. Dream, please. Stay here, stay with us, wouldn’t you want to?”

There are tears falling down his cheeks now, a scarlet blush has spread through his cheeks from the overwhelming situation, his head bursting into a scarring experience. Drowsiness was taking over his body, he was going to go into a sleep attack at any moment now, he could feel it. For Dream, there was regret lunging through every muscle in his body, telling him to collapse against George into a tight hug and never let go.

But he couldn't. He shouldn't. The longer he holds onto these two, the more they get involved and seriously hurt. It was best to let them be, create another country if they want to, whatever keeps them occupied and safe from the troubles of I’manbergand _him_. He pushed his sleeve away from George, which resulted in the man releasing it, and he grabbed onto his mask from the blanket. 

George was sobbing at this point, the tears were coming out at furious weights and there was distress shaking through his body. There was a churning feeling in Dream’s stomach, _hug him hug him hug him hug him hug him. Just, do it once._

“Dream!” It wasn’t too long before a pair of hands pulled George away, as he scrambled forward and he felt the warmth of arms wrapping around him tightly. “What the fuck, what are you doing _?!_ ” Sapnap’s voice rang loud in his ears but nothing made _sense._

George was still lunging towards the masked man, his hands pleading for a final touch before Sapnap pulled them into his, looking at George in the eyes. “Hey, calm down, okay? Karl's— _he’s_ gonna be here soon, everything is going to be okay— you! _Get out! Just get out!_ ” 

It hurt. It hurt the edges of his heart, they were flaming up Sapnap at the thought of even rejecting his old best friend like that, of pushing him away so far, away from their lives, from their world. But it was needed. There was only so far he was willing to go, before it had been to the end of the world, but now, it’s close to nothing. The promise— the bond the trio shared was ripped apart, broken down to shreds the moment Dream pulled himself away. _Something of the past,_ Sapnap bitterly thought.

Dream was watching him, with the same, cruel, stalked mask. That white mask, that seemed to give the impression of mocking, the same smiley face that twists his insides from discomfort. It was different, to watch Dream walk away, and actually feel _safe_ from it. Walking him turn around, while Sapnap struggled to keep his best friend, _his best friend,_ George from crawling right after him.

_George didn’t cry, George never cried, he shouldn’t cry._ There was silence shared between the trio, but right as Dream reached the stairs, a shattering screech filled the air, one that was burning with regret, hurt, and most of all, _pain._

“ _Clay!_ Clay! Clay, come back!” George cried, feeling his body give out in the arms of Sapnap, who was pulling George into his neck, cradling him like a child. Sapnap was shushing him, and the dark haired didn’t see the departure of his past lover, as his eyes had already given out, and he was buried into the other’s clothes.

Within minutes, George was reduced to right sniffling, his eyes mending together as his mouth struggled to form normal sentences. Another sleep attack. Sapnap watched as the squirming man in his arms was calmed down to a lowly breathing body, as George went limp and collapsed on him, but it wasn’t too much of a haste.

There was so much to think about, so much to grieve over, but at the end of the day, George was okay. As he balanced the other in his arms, to gather him up from the floor, the door burst open with familiar footsteps to follow.

“Sapnap! Dream— oh my god.” _Karl_ paused, before hurrying over to the pair, and helping Sapnap place George on the bed. He creeped over to his fiancé, wrapping his hand around his arm, looping them together, “Is he okay?”

Sapnap shook his head, huffing. George was laid across the bed, and already started curling up into himself.

“I saw Dream when I was leaving, he—” Karl examined as the dark haired froze at the man’s name before continuing carefully, “—he said we should leave. Get George out of L’manberg, what’s going on?” Karl moved towards the bed to drape the comforter over George’s body, watching as the brunette squirmed beneath the sheets.

“Karl, I need you to do something for me.” Karl looked up from George, meeting his lover’s eyes and stern tone, “Leave with George.”

“What about you and Q?” Sapnap brushed some hair off of his face, tucking it behind his ear before retreating.

“We’ll be okay, I’ll be here, yeah? Just you and George— he can't be here tomorrow, you both should get to safety.” Sapnap explained, watching as Karl nodded along with his words but was holding something back, like something had been stuck in his throat. Sapnap sighed, he moved closer to press a kiss against his fiancé's lips, holding his forehead against the other’s. “I promise, we’ll be okay, please?”

Though it wasn’t too convincing, Karl nodded, grabbing onto Sapnap’s hand and curling his fingers together, “Okay but— _but_ , where?” Sapnap smiled at him.

As the pair planned their rescue mission, George was left asleep. By the next morning, early, George felt himself getting hoisted up in the back of a horse, but was yet to awake. The roads were bumpy, and he was struggling to find a comfortable position but there was nothing that pushed him back from sleep. No matter how much he yearned to be awake for another day, his head drained him down and there was less hope by the passing morning.

The one time he did awoke, he felt kind hands rub his back, and a soft voice, _Karl’s_ , telling him to go back to sleep, so he did. The squirming in his chest, the hurting, the ache from the day before had already mended, taking place in his mind as an unfinished memory. 

They continued on in their path away, while back home, Sapnap switched sides. The loyalty he carried for Dream had longed seized, but there was still a shred of love that was cradled into the corners of his heart for his friend— he pushed it aside. He watched as the bombs drew, he wanted Dream from a distance setting off the TNT, he wanted the others go down, he fought.

L’manberg lost, this was expected due to the thousands of TNT dropped that even erased the possibility of a country ever being there. However, there were still some hints, some memories scattered, everyone mourned. They mourned for the loss of a home, Sapnap mourned for Dream.

Weeks later, Sapnap would find himself being one of the firsts to defend Tommy when Dream revealed the ugliest sides of him. When he realizes that his best friend has already lost his mind, there’s nothing he can do about it now. Dream gets locked up in Pandora’s Vault, Sapnap watches.

At home, he gets a letter from Karl, who's on his way back with George. Karl mentions that George is getting better, that getting away was the right choice. _Maybe remaining blind was the better solution after all,_ Sapnap laughs.

It hurts, it does. But there’s nothing to bite away at it. To tear through the anxiety that’s hanging onto his heart, to crumble apart those emotions of _first love_ that shatters George’s. There’s nothing to wipe away Dream from their minds, so they simply _don’t._

Later, when George arrives with a big smile and tired eyes and jumps into Sapnap’s arms, he stays mute. He kisses Karl, smiling widely against his fiancé's lips as George turns away, a blue smile painted across his face. Quackity joins them after a while, excited to see the pair, and they all curl around each other.

For a moment, George feels at home. That wholehearted, poetic regret— that _love_ never leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi . it is your usual fluff author but i'm here with angst instead ˶ᵔ ᵕ ᵔ˶
> 
> i would say i'm sorry but i'm not, let's hope they get their happy ending yeah? hopefully. anyways, i wrote this fic literally like, right after the stream where dream said he was going to blow up L'manberg and spoilers, he did! due to this, this is super late pertaining to the lore going on currently but i do not care. i wanted to write how george would react to this and how they fell apart so i did :D 
> 
> i never finished it before so i did it tonight bc i was having a boring night <3 so yeah, i hope you liked it ! thank you for all the love in my other fic and i'm sorry if this hurt you because honestly, it does _hurt._ either way, i hope you like it because it was fun to write and i like writing people crying and tearing each other apart (emotionally.)
> 
> SO YEAH! thanks for reading, mwah mwah, kudos and comments are always appreciated :]
> 
> i hope i didn't hurt you too much .. anyways :D i have a things planned for you could be my one and only, and the series! mwah<3


End file.
